Expect the Unexpected
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 1 of my Sam/Dean Mpreg series. One night after a hunt, Dean drunkenly takes advantage of Sam. Slash, Pre-Mpreg. Not your cup of tea, don't read!


**Sweet! Another story.**

**Summary: Part 1 of my Sam/Dean Mpreg series. Dean somehow knows that Sam has fallen in love with him. One night Dean gets drunk and takes advantage of Sam. Slight AU. Sam is 18 and Dean is 22. Pre-Series.**

**Warnings: Slash, language. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA TURN AWAY NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter Word Count: 1,341**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the delectable J2, alas I do not *curses***

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sam sat staring at his beer while Dean and was recapping the hunt they just finished. He sighed. He didn't want to be there. All he really wanted to was to go back to their current dinky motel room and sleep off the after effects.

"Dude," Dean said slapping him on the back, "What's the matter with you? That was one sweet hunt. I mean how you managed to kill that werewolf with just one shot, was freaking awesome man."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but right now, I'd like to sleep."

"Sleep? Come on, Sammy, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm freaking sore, Dean, and my head hurts again."

Dean's face softened a little bit, "Again?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but I think it might actually have something to do with the fact that I got tossed into a tree."

Dean downed what was his third beer and nodded. If Sam didn't know any better, he figured that Dean would want to get trashed off his ass and then find some nice bar floozy to take back to the motel and fuck. He sighed, standing up.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Dean just nodded as he eyed the bartender. Sam shook his head and headed into the bathroom. He slipped into a stall and took care of his business. As he was finishing up and washing his hands, Dean stumbled into the bathroom. Sam knew he was shit faced drunk.

"Dean?"

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean slurred.

"What? Was I taking too long or something?"

Dean shook his head and walked toward Sam and crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Sam whimpered with the force of Dean's kiss. Dean pulled back.

"What the fuck was that, Dean?"

"Know you want me, Sammy, can see it. Want you too. Gonna show you how much."

Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother not used to seeing his brother like this. He wasn't sure he liked seeing Dean like this. Sam backed away as Dean stalked toward him.

"Dean, you're drunk, stop."

"Wassa matter, Sammy? Don't you want me? I thought you loved me."

Sam whimpered, "I do, Dean, but not like this. Please."

Sam had backed up against a wall and he couldn't move. Dean walked up to him, gripped his shirt and pulled him into another fierce and bruising kiss. While Dean was busy attacking his mouth, his hands wandered down Sam's body and undid the belt of his jeans and had Sam's jeans and boxers off and down by his ankles in two seconds flat.

"Dean, please."

"Know you want me, Sammy. Gonna give it to you," Dean slurred once more.

Sam shook his head as he watched Dean stick two fingers in his mouth, "Not like this, Dean."

Dean pushed Sam and turned him over before pulling his fingers from his mouth and roughly sticks two fingers in his brother's ass. Sam screamed with the pain.

"Dean, stop!"

Dean thrust his fingers in his brother's ass and stretched him for a few minutes before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his cock. Sam screamed again. He had wanted his brother to take his virginity but not like this.

"Fuck, Sammy, so tight."

Sam just whimpered. There wasn't anything he could do as his brother began to pick up his pace to that of a brutal fuck. It was long before Dean came; coating Sam's inside with his cum. Dean pulled out, pulled up his pants and then walked out of the bathroom without a backward glance at Sam. Once Dean left, Sam fell to the floor and cried. He had just been raped by his big brother. The one he was in love with since he was fourteen. Dean had raped him and he didn't know what to do. So he sat on the floor and cried.

After several minutes he got off the floor, glad that no one came in the bathroom to see him like that, cleaned himself off the best he could, and left the bathroom. He scanned the bar and saw that Dean wasn't there. He walked out and found him sitting in the impala in the driver's seat. Sam walked over to the driver's side door and opened it.

"You're not driving, Dean."

"The hell I'm not."

"Dean you're drunk. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you drive drunk."

Sam's ass was sore and he'd prefer not to drive either but driving sore is better than driving drunk. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Dean to climb out of the car. Dean grumbled but stumbled out of the car and clumsily handed Sam the keys. Sam helped his brother sit in the passenger seat before he got behind the wheel and drove toward their motel room. By the time they reached the motel and Sam parked the car Dean was passed out. Sam sighed as he cut the engine. He winced at the pain in his ass as he climbed out of the car and over to Dean's side. He pulled Dean out of the car which woke him up partly. He slung Dean's arm around his shoulder and he helped Dean walk to the room.

Sam unlocked the door, half dragged Dean over to his bed and dropped him on it. He set about checking the salt lines. He got the trash can and the Tylenol and set them next to Dean's bed. He knew he should take a shower but he was too sore and tired. He removed his shirt and decided to sleep in his jeans and crashed on his bed.

**~SPN~**

"Ugh!"

Sam exited the bathroom to find Dean heaving into the trashcan. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and handed it to him so he could take the Tylenol.

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sam just nodded and proceeded to start packing his things into his duffle and made sure all the weapons they had used were secured in the weapons duffle.

"Did I seriously drink that much?" Dean asked lowering hisself over the trashcan again.

"Obviously," Sam said a little harsher than intended.

Dean looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Can we go?"

"Sure the minute I stop heaving my lungs. Why you got another hunt for us?"

"No, just want out of this damn town. I'll wait in the car."

Dean just shrugged as he saw Sam grab his duffle and the weapons duffle and head out of the room. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

In the car Sam sat in the passenger seat trying to get comfortable and not put too much pressure on his sore ass. _Why did he do that? Maybe he doesn't love me like I hoped he would. I don't even know how he found out about my crush, but he must've been teasing me. Why would my own brother rape me?_ Sam let a tear fall.

"Dude, are you crying? What on earth is the matter, Sammy? You're head bein' a bitch again?"

Sam shook his head and looked out the window. Dean just shrugged and got behind the wheel. He started the engine and pulled away from the motel.

"I was thinking of stopping in on Bobby. I mean since we don't any hunts lined up right now. How's that sound?"

Sam just shrugged. Dean sighed. He wasn't sure exactly crawled up his brother's ass this morning but he left him alone. He pulled the impala into ongoing traffic and headed toward Bobby's. He took a quick glance at his brother. He looked like he hadn't slept and he couldn't seem to sit still.

"What's wrong got ants in your pants, or something?" Dean teased hoping to get a laugh outta Sam.

Sam glared at him before turning back to the window. Dean sighed again. He figured he'd just leave Sam alone until they got to Bobby's. Dean was determined to find out what was wrong with his little brother.

**END.**


End file.
